Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ: Understandings
by TheSteelBlade
Summary: A short tale showing what happened when Judau grasped Camille's hand in the back of the Ambulance (episode 2, Gundam ZZ). It also makes reference to Z Gundam ep 50. Please R/R


Author's Note: In episode 2 of Gundam ZZ Camille grabs Judau's hand, this is the story of what happened. It takes place over a time span of a fraction of a second. It also obscurely refers to the events of Zeta Gundam ep 50. To understand this fic better it is best for you to have seen the Z Gundam series.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Judau, Fa, Yarzan, Argama, or any other character/place mentioned in the fic.   
  
-----UNDERSTANDINGS-----  
  
Judau's mind reeled with images of people he has come to know quite well, people he has never met.  
  
"Four?" he calls to a slim, green-haired girl that is floating in the space to his left. How do I know her name? Judau Ashta wonders, but has no answer. He turns his attention ahead of him as movement catches his eye. Sarah! She is floating right infront of him with her arms outstretched. He sees Katsu floating in from the right.  
  
"Don't hurt Lord Paptimus!" She orders him.  
  
"Sarah....please move...." Katsu said, coming in closer. Tears swell up in his eyes.  
  
"Katsu--"  
  
Judau hasn't a clue what's going on. Who are these people? He looks around frantically for some clue as to where he is or what he's doing. Emma, Reccoa, Katsu, Four, Romasie, even Sarah are there, surrounding him, lending him their energy. They are all there to help him, yet not him. Help with what? Judau asks himself. Killing Scirocco. The answer comes from within, but not from his thoughts. From an alien thought pattern, someone else.  
  
Just then, as Judau instinctively launches the Zeta Gundam forward, time and space implode around him. A brilliant white like momentarily blinds him. A white blanket of nothing is all he can see. The first thing he hears is running water, followed by child-like laughter. He looks up. His sight returning slowly he sees blue skies with small clouds. He blinks a few times and glances around. He's sitting on a rock, in a field, next to a babbling brook. There's someone beside him, the boy from the Ambulance? The one with that girl from Argama?  
  
"W-Where am I?" Judau asks the blue-haired person in the pilots uniform.  
  
"Here." is the only reply Judau gets. The other boy throws a rock into the brook, watching it skip once, twice, thrice, then think into the water.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Camille Bidan. Pilot of the Zeta Gundam."  
  
"Ah, the one on Argama. The Gundam we're going to--" He stops himself abruptly, not wanting to tell this pilot that he intended to steal the Zeta Gundam.  
  
"The one are going to try and steal. I know."  
  
"You..." Judau doesn't know what to say.  
  
"I also know that you can't turn back now, not with Yarzan with you. You know he won't stop until he has the Zeta Gundam for himself. He doesn't want to let you sell it to pay for your sisters schooling, he wants to take it to the Titans so that they can finally defeat the AEUG."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
Camille only shrugs as he slides off of the rock and releases another spurt of childish laughter. He drops to his knees and bends over, peering deep into the waters of the brook. "Hey, look at that, Mister. I can see myself down there." Camille's laughter grows.  
  
What's with him? Judau wonders.  
  
"I can teach you to pilot the Zeta." Camille said, as serious as normal. As if the spurt of joy had never occured.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They need to be protected." Images of the Argama's remaining crew members fly through Judau's mind, Birhgt, Char, Torres, Shinta, Kumu . . . Fa. Fa's image lingers the longest, almost glowing with emotion in this memory from Camille's mind.  
  
"Bit I'm just a scrap collector. I'm stealing the Zeta Gundam for money, not to protect your friends."  
  
"You're a Newtype, Judau. You will do what is right. You will protect the Argama."  
  
Judau stared blankly at Camille, unsure of how to respond to what he has just been told. Camille's face is dead serious, he is truly worried about those he cares for. Camille knows that Haman will come for the Argama, and the AUEG. Axis wouldn't let them sit here, at Shrangi-La, for repairs.  
  
New images flood Judau's mind. Images of a blood-thirsty Haman Khan pulling the strings on a marionette that is really Mineba Zabi. Judau watches as hundreds of men pour in and pledging the lives to the Zabi's cause and their only heir. The chants of "Seig Zeon" fill his mind until the chant drowns out all other sounds. His head spins. Zeon soldiers everywhere. He's surrounded.....  
  
The sounds stops suddenly and he finds himself standing at the foot of the massive Zeta Gundam on the deck of the Argama. The repair crews hard at work around the two newcomers, completely oblivious of their existence. Judau looks over at Camille who is staring at the Zeta Gundam like it was the first time he had ever seen a Mobile Suit.  
  
"Wow." he says, "I wish I could fly one of those. That would be fun! But I'll never get to, the cockpit is too stuffy." Camille turns to Judau, "I was in there once, I got to see space all around me. But no one would let me out. Some girl told me I had to stay inside. But it was stuffy!" Camille pauses for a moment, "Wouldn't that be fun, mister?"  
  
"Yes...yes it would." What is going on? Judau wonders to himself, He seems to be slipping in and out of sanity. He was trying to decide what to do next. How could he steal Zeta if Camille won't teach him to pilot it? He can't in this state anyways. Judau also started to wonder how he would get back to the real world.  
  
Child-like laughter filled Judau's eats once again, the sounds of the chanting Zeon soldiers lapped overtop of the laughter. Soon the sound of the brook joined into the chorus. Judau began to spin out of control. Images of Fa from various points in Camille's memory flew through his head at indredible speeds, until they became a blur.  
  
* * * *  
  
Judau Ashta snaps his hand away from the blue haird boys grasp. Camille just blinks at him in response. He takes a few steps away, trying to comprehend what just happened. He quickly shakes the daze off. He knew then that something with the Gundam-jacking scheme would go wrong, and he is sure that something was Yarzan. Camille knew what kind of a person Yarzan was, and now so does Judau. But it is too late to back out now. If he left now Yarzan may kill him, his friends, and his sister. Judau would have to stop him once he was in the Zeta Gundam, then he'd be unstoppable.  
  
As Judau rounds the side of the van he sees the terror in Fa's eyes. She is obviously scared that Judau will tell Yarzan who is back there, and that he would kill Camille. Judau knew that her fears were well founded.  
  
"There's no one in the back. She must have dropped him off already." Fa's look of fear changes to a look of shock. He had lied for her, He had lied to protect Camille. She quickly snapped out of it. She knew that if Yarzan sees her face he would check himself.  
  
"Right, let's go. Grab the girl," Yarzan commands  
  
As Judau wraps his hand around Fa's arm to pull her along she feels a familiar psychic pressure.  
  
Camille?? she thinks as Judau Ashta pulls her towards the truck.... 


End file.
